fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge Fan! is a customer who debuted in Papa's Pizzeria. As his name implies, he is obsessed with Sarge and onions. Flipdeck info This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa’s Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Appearance Sarge Fan wears the same hat as Sarge, (This covers his eyes and hair) wears a purple polo undershirt & black shirt on top with a picture Sarge on it, purple bottoms with a green belt and to finish his appearance, brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions on all the pizza *5/8 of a meter *Cut in sixths Papa's Burgeria *Top bun *Well-done patty *onion *onion *onion *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita bread *Pork *Onions *Pinto beans *Onions *Loco sauce *Sour cream Papa's Freezeria *Large vanilla sundae with blueberries *Chunky blend *Whipped cream *Blueberry topping *3 gummy onions Papa's Pancakeria *Drink: Large cranberry juice w/ ice. *Blueberry waffle *Whipped cream *Raspberries *Blueberry waffle *Whipped cream *Raspberries Papa's Burgeria for the iPad *Bottom bun *onion ring *onion *onion ring *well done patty *onion *onion ring *onion *Top bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings on the left *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings on the right *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog *Pumpernickel bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Peppers *Drink: L Purple Burple, L Cheddar Corn Trivia *He share some similarities with Radlynn. *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce twice in a row in Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Both he and Radlynn (fans of Sarge and Radley Madish, respectively) order Veggie Dog in the Hot Doggeria. *In Papa Louie 2, the badge Onionception is earned when Sarge is defeated with him. *In Wingeria his order combination is similar to that of Gremmie's. *He seems to like blueberries as he orders them in Papa's Freezeria and in Papa's Pancakeria as a grill mixable. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, He's unlocked along with Gummy Onions. *In Wingeria, and Hot Doggeria, He's unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: 30 *Papa's Burgeria: 33 *Papa's Taco Mia:17 *Papa's Freezeria:18 *Papa's Pancakeria:37 *Papa's Burgeria HD:14 *Papa's Wingeria:18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria:35 Gallery Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|"You forgot the onions!" Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG|"Looks like you added too much barf on this hot dog. It would have been better if you added 10 pounds of onions on it!" Sarge Fan! (Taco Mia).png Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge Fan.jpg Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan with a Star Badge 601013_650982704929700_1930414484_n.jpg 995818_650982698263034_670031107_n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|Sarge Fan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria Sarge Fan!.PNG|Artwork of Sarge Fan! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with helmets Category:Guys who's eyes are very hard to see